Field
The described technology generally relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display including the same, a method of manufacturing the TFT substrate, and a method of manufacturing the OLED display.
Description of the Related Technology
OLED displays generally include an OLED in a display area thereof. The OLED typically includes a pixel electrode and a counter electrode which face each other, and an intermediate layer including an emission layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode.
OLED displays are generally classified into active matrix (AM) OLED displays and passive matrix (PM) OLED displays, according to their driving mechanism. In AMOLED displays, light emission in each sub-pixel is typically controlled through a thin film transistor (TFT) included in each sub-pixel. In PMOLED displays, light emission in each sub-pixel is typically controlled through an array of electrodes arranged in a substantially matrix form. In AMOLED displays, an OLED is typically located on the TFT.